Theo, mortífago
by eos nicte
Summary: El padre de Theodore Nott muere, y él se dispone a cumplir su último deseo: que su hijo ocupe su puesto como mortífago. Llegados a ese punto Hermione, que estaba con él en una relación en secreto, intenta que entre en razón: o desecha esa idea o ella se irá de su vida.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a JK Rowling. No copyright infringements intended._

N/A: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Theo, mortífago.<strong>

_"You're running on empty. __And it takes a mad man to tell you that", __Skins. _

"Tú no vas a hacer nada Theo, entonces ¿por qué te pones esa máscara? Esa máscara metálica me da asco. En ti me da asco. Tú me das asco. Me estás decepcionando. Recuerdo el día en que me besaste, borracho… Porque estabas borracho. ¿Y yo? Yo… borracha… Pero juro que llevaba pensando en tus labios tanto tiempo…

No eres malo, Theo. No te empeñes. Sé que quieres mostrarte malo, mortífago, el peor. Por tu padre, lo sé. Él muere y tú ocupas su puesto, ¿es así como funciona? No me importa. No me importa. Una mierda. Escúchame bien, Theodore: no me importa una mierda. Ven a mí. Vuelve a mí y bésame. De nuevo. Te estoy esperando. Juro que te estoy esperando. Sé que no eres un slytherin cualquiera, que no crees en las palabras de Malfoy, que para ti los muggles no son inferiores… ¿Por qué te haces esto? Yo sólo quiero… Quiero tantas cosas…

Olvídalo. Olvídame. Estás dispuesto a dejar todo por lo que tu padre piense, ¿verdad? Perdona, ¿que piense qué? Está muerto. No, ya no está. Sólo quedas tú. Tú eres Nott ahora y no me creo que este paripé de "soy Don-no-siento-nada" sea algo natural para ti. Está bien. Fingiremos, y digo fingiremos (tú y yo) que somos gilipollas y que ambos nos creemos que no sientes nada por mí. Bien. Espero que disfrutes tu vida, desde ahora y para siempre. Que te den. Espera, creo que no he sido clara: QUE-TE-DEN.

P.D.:Por culo. "

Hermione salió de su habitación como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como si nunca le hubiera importado estar ahí. ¿Quería olvidarse de ella? Muy bien, perfecto. Es más, ¿quería que ella se olvidara de él? Perfecto. No sabía lo que estaba deseando, pero está bien, ella aceptaba. Todo lo que él deseara, ella lo aceptaba.

Él quería hacerse mortífago por una cuestión familiar, y Hermione no era quién para juzgarlo. Ella se apartaría y lo dejaría ser, si eso es lo que él quería. Pero ella, obviamente, no era imbécil y sabía distinguir entre un mortífago y un tipo con máscara cuyo corazón correspondía a una "sangre sucia".

Theodore, agobiado, no sabía qué más podía responder, por un lado su familia le apretaba hasta asfixiarlo y por otro lado su corazón intentaba traerle de vuelta, como si se tratara de una barca perdida en la marea. Su familia era influyente, ¿él quería algo? Lo tenía. Lo que él quisiera. Podía tener mil personas a sus pies, dos mil… Pero Theo tenía miedo, que eso mismo le estuviera deshumanizando, que él dejara de sentir como siempre lo había hecho y se convirtiera en lo que su padre quería: un _homme sans coeur._

Theodore Nott tenía un plan, si al mirar a Hermione en el último momento, diciéndole adiós, respondiendo a su carta con evasivas… Si era capaz de decirle eso sin acojonarse y besarla significaría que había aprendido, que se había hecho fuerte. Que dejaba de ser el niñito sensible al que ningún niño se acercaba porque se pasaba las clases con 5 años en un rincón, con la mirada perdida esperando que su madre fuera a recogerle. Dejaría de ser el bicho raro, la tierra de nadie, un slytherin que no era como los demás slytherin. Dejaría de ser polvo en el viento.

Su otra parte le decía a Theo que era tonto, que con Hermione nunca fue así, que él pasó a sentirse el centro del planeta, que le acariciaba el pelo y parecía que nada mejor pudiera pasar en el mundo. Pero no. NO. Su padre había muerto, y su deseo era que él fuera mortífago. Vale, Herm tenía razón, ¿y qué? Está bien, comprendía que Hermione no aceptara continuar con él si se aliaba a los mortífagos, incluso aunque pensara infiltrarse realmente en vez de ser uno de ellos. Él lo aceptaba, y por eso mismo, porque la quería, era que le decía adiós.

─Theo, por favor, por favor, no me rompas el corazón. ─le pidió Hermione al moreno, ya entre lágrimas.

─Hermione, no dramatices por favor, somos sólo jóvenes haciendo nada. Además, sólo es una máscara plateada. ─restó importancia Nott.

─Theo, escucha. Olvida la carta. Te quiero, déjate de tonterías. Quédate conmigo.

─Esto no tiene importancia, Granger. Nunca la ha tenido. Tengo que irme. ─se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse. Y las palabras de su Herm le partieron el corazón.

─Sí, es verdad. Pero gracias por este tiempo, ha sido divertido. ─se fingió más segura de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Todos podían jugar a eso.

Theodore tembló, si seguía viéndole llorar y escuchando cómo le pedía que se quedara, se quedaría, la besaría, tiraría la máscara plateada al suelo y a la mierda. Así que se fue, porque quería que al menos en ese momento en toda su vida, al menos por una vez, su padre pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Aunque no tuviera sentido y esa persona ya no fuera Theo.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Si Theo al verla al lado de su rostro, compungida y sin comprender… si eso no llegaba a tocarle el corazón es que era todo había sido mentira.

"Te quiero", pensó Theodore.

"Te odio", pensó Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que al ser un tipo de escritura poco convencional habrá mucha gente que lo califique de horrible.<em>

_Sólo espero que haya a quien le guste, y que no os deje indiferentes._

_Sobre todo eso es lo que he intentado, una sensación de incomodidad, que al final es lo que siente Theodore._

_Me gustaría un minific de esto, ¿qué opináis? -no me insultéis porfi-._

_¡Larga vida a Theo! -y a Herm-._

_Gracias por leerme._

**_eos._**


End file.
